thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Demos Royal
Human male, born LY 859, in First Village. Ex-husband of Beverly Left; father of Cheryl and Darcy. Trader, first monarch of the Second Order (905-912). Demos (pronounced dē·mōs) came from a reasonably comfortable background; his clan was what would now be considered upper middle class. However, he always believed he could achieve more, that he could be more. And so, at the age of 18, he set off to travel the world and make his own fortune. He became at first an adventurer, but soon turned to the life of a trader. He made contacts in various villages, and over the years grew his business to be among the most profitable in the world. It's long been known that he didn't spend all his time working; in the course of his travels, he did occasionally engage in side adventures, the details of which are, for the most part, known only to himself. But in his travels, for both business and pleasure, he made many friends (as well as a few enemies), and became known in many villages. It was just this sort of world renown that would later make him a viable candidate for king. In the time leading up to the first federal elections, in 904, Demos was one of the leading candidates for the newly established position of monarch. He is commonly remembered as having romanticized the idea of nobility and peasantry, based on stories from Earth (mostly Märchen), thus popularizing the class system first suggested during the Coming of the Order. He also opposed both the introduction of driver's licenses and of a government-run postal service. He won the election on 8 Su'yet, 904, and was inaugurated on 8 Win'yet, 905. After the surname law was passed (at the same time Demos was elected), he chose the name "Royal," a subword from Earth which referred to monarchs. Demos first met a young woman named Beverly in 903, while campaigning in her home village of Frinn. They became romantically involved sometime after that, and finally married in 905, after his inauguration as king. It was not long after that, that the public and the press began referring to her as "queen-honoris," with the idea that from then on, any members of the immediate family of any future monarch might have "honoris" added as a suffix to a honorary title (though this is actually a subword from an ancient Earth language, or rather a misuse of the word; it would be more apt to use "honorarius"). There is no clear record of who first used the word "honoris" in this capacity, though various journalists have claimed credit. Whatever the case, no one seems quite sure whether even "honorarius" would be proper in this context. (It should be said that if a woman were monarch, her husband would be dubbed "king-honoris," and regardless of the gender of the monarch, their children would be "prince-honoris" or "princess-honoris.") However, such honorary titles confer no actual political power upon relatives of the monarch. He was reelected in 908; however, he lost the election in 912 to Quinn Darkstrider. It was only at this point that the public began learning of some of the clandestine dealings he had had both during the Coming and during his two terms in office, including an alliance with a secret group called The Cabal. This led to the so-called Chaos War, named after a group called The Chaos, which had originally formed as a potential rebellion, earlier that year. The members of the Chaos, however, ended up allying themselves with a military faction of the Second Order led by Marshal Poss Primus, who chose to serve the duly elected Darkstrider rather than Demos. At some point around the time of the Chaos War (whether shortly before, during, or shortly after is unclear), queen-honoris Beverly left Demos, having realized he was not the man she thought he was. Her immediate whereabouts were unknown, until 913, when it was learned that she had moved to Triscot. After the Cabal lost the war, Demos disavowed them, and gave a list of people he suspected to be members to Commissioner Mufasa Gothic of InterVil. The list included Phineas Daily, whom Demos named as head of the Cabal. In retaliation, Daily provided InterVil with proof that Demos was behind the murders of several associates of Adam Lonewander earlier that year, when they were trying to get a petition for a Secession Referendum onto the ballot. Gothic then tried to arrest Demos, but he disappeared along with a Sorreter who worked for him, named René Deadzone. For the next four years, his whereabouts were unknown; but in 916, he was apparently a patient in an asylum run by Tobias Blue. However, it later turned out that he was secretly working with Blue and others toward their own ends. This included the capture of Darius Lonewander, one of the leaders of the Chaos. Upon the eventually rescue of Lonewander, it was discovered that at some point, Demos had become a vampyre, when he was forced to use his powers as such to affect his own escape. His whereabouts now are unknown. See also *Royal Orchestra Category:People